


The Dust Settles

by Novalinx



Series: Choices [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 07:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13519716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novalinx/pseuds/Novalinx
Summary: Draco finally sets foot in America and meets his cousin. Team Gibbs struggles with the management change. Sirius Black learns that his cousins are more terrifying than he thought.





	1. Tony Meets Draco

**Author's Note:**

> Written for NaNoWriMo 2016!
> 
> To line up the canons, Harry Potter has been pushed forward ten years. Fifth year, where this story begins, takes place during 2005-2006.
> 
> NCIS is set at the end of season 3, leading into season 4.
> 
> Many thanks to pyramidoftears and nurse05 for betaing!

Draco followed the flight attendant to the customs agent where he handed over his file of paperwork and answered far too many questions. Thankfully Sabine had taken the time to walk him through the interview; there was nothing surprising. He signed a piece of paper and was then escorted to a waiting room.

Settling onto a seat, he breathed out and his leg almost immediately started to shake. His mouth was dry; his stomach in knots. He hadn't been this nervous since he first sent the letter to Sabine.

It felt like he had been in this little room forever. It was bland. The walls, floor, and chairs were all the same color. A little table held colorful magazines, a television on the wall was playing... something. A fake plant sat in the corner opposite the door. No windows, just boring paintings of bland landscapes. Not a thing in them moved, there were no people.

In his entire life, he had never been in such a horrible room.

The door opening grabbed his attention immediately. The customs agent he had spoken earlier to stepped in, followed by a tall man in a dark grey muggle suit. Draco stood, unsure whether or not this was his cousin.

“Draco,” the agent said with a bright smile. “This is your cousin, Anthony DiNozzo. We've run his I.D. against the documents you gave us, we even called your aunt in France. Everything checks out. Mr. DiNozzo,” she turned to face the American. “This is your cousin, Draco Paddington. Please feel free to use the room as long as you need to.” She left then, leaving the two men staring at each other.

“Well, this is the weirdest thing ever.” Tony ran his hand through his hair. “How about we get out of here and head home? I'm sure we have a lot to talk about.”

Draco nodded and picked up his backpack. “Where is my tr- I mean, where is my suitcase?”

“It'll be at baggage claim, which is on our way out. Ready?”

Draco nodded again and followed Tony though the airport to collect his luggage. Then they went to the car lot. The car Tony led them to was very different from the cars around it and Draco stopped to stare at it.

“What's up?” Tony asked.

Draco frowned and glanced up. “The sky?” he answered carefully.

A laugh was his answer. “No, I mean is something wrong?”

“No, not wrong. Just. Your car is different than the others.”

“Ah. This, my dear cousin, is a 1966 Ford Mustang. It is a classic.”

“Oh.” Draco settled into the passenger seat after Tony stowed his suitcase in the trunk. Once Tony had joined him, he turned to look at him “I don’t know what that means.”

“That's ok, it's something else we can learn together. Now, you see that dangly thing near the door?” At the younger man's nod, he continued. “That's the seat belt. Any time you are in a car, you put that on. Grab hold of it and you'll see a buckle. That snaps into this square bit here,” he gestured to show Draco where to latch the buckle.

“What does a seat belt do?”

“It keeps you in your seat if I stop abruptly, which I try not to do, or take a turn sharper than expected. If there's an accident, it can help save your life.”

Draco made a noise of understanding before looking out the window as Tony drove them home. “Will I get to learn how to do this?”

“Drive?” 

“Yes.”

“I don't see why not, you're old enough. Let's just get through some other stuff first, alright?”

The rest of the drive was silent. It was only over when Tony pulled into the driveway of a house that appeared small to Draco.

“Here we are.” Tony announced, putting the car and park. “To take the seat belt off, push in that red button.”

Draco pushed and the buckled came out, letting him get out of the car. He followed Tony to the rear of the car and watched as he pulled the suitcase out. Together, they stood in front of the house, staring at it.

“It's... small.”

“And how big is the Manor you grew up in?”

“Much bigger than this. Is it even big enough for two people?”

Tony laughed. “It's big enough for us. We don't have a quidditch pitch out back, but we'll make do. Come on, you need to meet Tinsy and settle in.”

They entered the dark house, Draco looking around curiously.

“The Masters are home!” crowed a jubilant voice. Lights turned on and they found the small house elf in front of them, behind her was a table laden with cake and other snacks. “I bes unpacking trunk in Little Master Draco's room, yous be sitting and eating!”

A snap of her fingers and the transfigured trunk followed her up the stairs.

“That was Tinsy.” 

“She's... happy.”

“You have no idea. Come on, have a seat and some cake. We have some things to talk about before the tour.”

They settled across from each other, plates of food piled high.

“Well, this is awkward.” Tony admitted as he played his fork through a slice of cake. “What do you want to start with? Getting to know you, rules, expectations?”

Startled, Draco repeated “Rules?”

“That's a good place to start.” Tony stood and stepped away from the table, returned with a small plastic square that he passed over to Draco. “That is a cellphone, I'll show you how to use it later. The first rule I have is you do not go anywhere without that.”

“I've heard of phones, but I thought they were bigger and more stationary?”

“Mundanes have made a lot of advances over the years. Rule two, and this one is going to seem really restrictive. I need to know where you are at all times.”

“Why?”

“I'm new at this parenting thing,” Tony admitted with a sigh. “But knowing that Old Voldemort and his cohorts might be after you? That worries me. I'd rather have a thousand texts from you a day to know you're safe than wonder where you are. Now, this may change as we get to know each other and have routines. It might not.”

“I will... try not to resist or resent that.”

“Fair enough. Next rule, no magic outside the house unless you are in school.”

“I'm underage...” he trailed off.

“Right, new wand without that stupid trace. Here in the US, we don't bother with the trace, it's up to the adults to keep track of magic usage. Please remember that cameras, surveillance, and people are around everywhere, especially in the capital. Better to be safe and avoid magic instead of revealing ourselves.”

A hesitant nod was his response. “You'll teach me about the cameras and things?”

“You bet, kiddo.”

“Rule... whatever I'm at. Tinsy is not your personal maid. She is here to help keep the house clean and feed us. She will not do your chores, and you will have some, nor will she do your homework. You are to at no time punish her, insult her, or harm her in any way.”

“That is very different from Father.”

“Yeah, I know. Look, Draco, I am more than happy to take you in and help you get away from those idiot Death Eaters. Part of your stay here will also be about broadening your horizons, which means you're going to meet new people and cultures that may make you uncomfortable. It'll be about learning to get past those prejudices.”

“Is that also a rule?”

“Sure, why not. Next. School. You're enrolled in Cygne Academy and the workload will be intense. I'm not expecting you to be at the top of your class, I want you to try your best. Can you do that?”

Draco nodded.

“Great. We have the weekend to settle in and get to know each other, go over your chore list and such. On Monday, we're going to the Academy where you will take some tests to see where they will place you. They've gotten your OWLs, so it's about seeing where you fit in the mundane studies.”

“How did you get my OWLs?”

“I have no idea. Sabine sent them.”

“Oh,” Draco fiddled with his cellphone. “What are mundane studies?”

“Those are the classes that mundanes take in school, math, English, that sort of thing.”

“I don't think I'll do well in those.”

“That's alright. Once we know where you are, the school has agreed to arrange tutoring for you to get you caught up.”

*****

The night of Draco's arrival in DC was quiet. After going over the rules of the house, all of which Draco found reasonable, though he reserved the right to change his mind. He had gone up to his room to see where Tinsy had unpacked his belongings.

The room was well furnished, with a simple full bed, desk, dresser, bookshelf, and a well-organized closet. The walls were a mossy green, the furniture a deep mahogany. Over all, Draco was quite pleased. It lacked any personal decoration, but he felt safe in assuming that Tony would let him decorate his own room.

There were books on the shelf, a few were classics that his mother had read over the years. He picked one up gamely and flipped it open. He stared blankly at the long, text filled page. Snapping the book shut, he placed it back on the shelf. As much as he enjoyed reading, he was not ready to tackle such a verbose book.

Going about his nightly routine, he brushed his teeth and changed into his pajamas. Idly thinking on how odd the toothpaste was, very minty and sudsy, different than what his parents used. It was kind of nice, actually. The package mentioned about preventing cavities and making teeth whiter. How odd.

Settling on the bed, he gave it a bit of a bounce and found the mattress acceptable. Tony had encouraged him to try and sleep, something about jetlag not being as bad coming to America from Europe, but that traveling was still exhausting and things would be better in the morning. Settling back on the pillows, his eyes tracked about the room. 

There was nothing overtly sinister about the room itself. In fact, it rather felt like his first night in the Slytherin dorm. Comfortable, but strange. 

He tried to distract himself by thinking of the upcoming day. Tony had, with his permission, made the plan to go shopping for appropriate clothing, odds and ends, as an excuse to get Draco acclimated to his new home. They would be meeting a friend of Tony's at the Pentagon Mall.

Sleep crept up on him as he pondered how shopping in muggle America was different than wizarding Britain or France.


	2. To the Mall

The next morning was quiet, the true scope of Draco's new circumstances made him feel as if he was in a fog.

“Draco?” Tony asked during breakfast. “Would you rather stay in?”

“I...” the younger man trailed off, fork scraping through the remainder of eggs on his plate. “Part of me wants to,” he finally admitted. “To stay in this house and never leave, well. Unless the war back home ends. Part of me wants to go out and start again. There's another part that is worried that if I... if I enjoy my life while my friends are back home fighting, that I'm a horrible person.”

“Draco, you are not a bad person. You're not. You made a tough choice in shitty circumstances. Your friends may not be your friends when you return, but that could be true even if you stayed.”

“That's true, I guess.” he carefully conceded.

“Your father may not understand, because he's a bigoted idiot, but I'm sure your mother wants you to be happy. Sabine certainly does, I do.”

“It's also a little...”

“Scary.”

“Yes! How did you know?”

“I've been in your shoes. Well, not 'the almost recruited by an evil mastermind' one. My father disowned me and sent me off to boarding school. I lost everything I had grown up with—the money, the food, clothes, the friends. There was just enough in my education trust to pay for me to graduate, after that I was on my own.

“It's not exactly the same, but I did end up starting over in a new place, with new people. Some things were hard to let go of. I like nice things, but I couldn't afford them for a while. I learned to invest my money and well, now I can afford the things I like. I learned how to give people a chance, people my father would have had a fit if I had talked to while living under his roof.”

Putting his fork down, Draco eyed Tony for a long moment. He barely noticed when Tinsy took his mostly empty plate and refilled his teacup. He heaved out a breath and looked towards the kitchen window. “It scares me.” The silence stretched out as Tony gave him time. “Everything here is different, I knew that. I knew it.”

“But it's different to see it.”

“Yes, what if I mess it up?”

“Eh. You might. The important thing is that you keep going. No one, except maybe you, is expecting perfection. We'll get through this together.”

Taking a fortifying sip of his tea, Draco stood up. “Then we better get started. You're going to show me this... mall thing.”

“That's the spirit. Tinsy!” Tony turned to the elf diligently washing dishes in the sink. “Do you want anything from the mall?”

Her eyes were wide as she paused in her work. “Master Anthony will get Tinsy something?”

“Sure, if you know what you want?”

“Yes! Tinsy wants a pretty apron! Saw it in catalog!”

Tony scrunched up his face as he though. “Oh, the one with the cats?”

“Yes please!” she chirped, returning to her work.

“Well, Draco, you heard the lady. We're going apron shopping.”

Draco laughed and headed up the stairs to grab his shoes. Once they were on, he joined Tony in the garage and managed to put his seat belt on without additional instructions. The smile he got for the success made him shy.

*****

The trip to the mall was fun. Tony put down the top on the mustang and Draco greatly enjoyed having the wind blow through his hair. It was like and unlike flying on his broom.

The drive was barely twenty minutes and soon they were parking in an enormous parking lot.

“This place is huge,” Draco whispered as he stood next to the car.

“Yeah, might be too big for your first time, but Penny said she made us a plan. We're going to at least pass a ton of clothing stores, it's very important that the clothes you wear make you comfortable. Then we'll wander around and if something catches your eye, we'll go look.”

“And the apron for Tinsy,” Draco reminded.

“And the apron for Tinsy. There are a couple department stores that carry a wide varieties of items, so we'll check those out. Ready? Penny said she'd meet us in the food court.”

Penelope Garcia was not what Draco was expecting. She was a bubbly, cheerful woman, reminding him a bit of Luna Lovegood, although so far she had not mentioned seeing things that weren't there. 

She had smiled when they were introduced, shook his hand and gave him a warm hug, welcoming him to America. Then she had handed him a gift. Inside was a book about the early magic users in America, a bright yellow coffee mug with a smiley face on it, and a thick chocolate brownie.

“Thank you, I love chocolate.”

“Everyone loves chocolate!” she laughed. “That is my super secret special recipe, I had to hide it from my teammates to even get you a piece.”

“Teammates?”

“Tony didn't tell you? Well, he works for NCIS, which you knew right?” at his nod she continued. “They deal with crimes committed by naval personnel. I work for the FBI which covers civilian crimes at various levels. Usually we're above local police and only get called in on extreme cases. My team in particular solves crimes committed by serial killers.”

“That sounds dark.”

“It can be,” she agreed. “I do my best to keep things light and cheerful, I'm not always successful, but I try. Alright.” She clapped her hands. “I have a list of stores we can try, but first let’s have a seat and discuss your personal style.” Once they were seated, Penelope took in Draco's ensemble. “Do you normally go for tailored trousers and button up shirts?”

Draco looked down at himself, curious. “It's what I've always had. Maybe sweaters in the winter, sometimes just a nice undershirt in the summer.”

Penelope nodded. “Do you want to stick with that, or expand?”

Biting his lip, Draco looked around the food court, taking in the variety of clothing present. “Those blue trousers, I've seen some mu- uh, some students at school wearing them on weekends. Tony's wearing them too, what are they?”

“Jeans? They're pants made out of varying thickness and shades of blue and black denim. Originally started as pants for people working in mines. Typically durable and comfortable.”

“I'd like to try those and the short sleeve shirts with pictures? Oh, and that jacket there,” he pointed to a teenager near the elevator. 

“A hoodie? Every teenager needs a hoodie.” Tony smiled.

Penelope nodded. “What about shoes? Want to stick with your leather oxfords?”

Another glance around the mall and a peek at the feet under their table. “I don't think I will do well in your heels, but the casual shoes that Tony has on look nice.”

“Sneakers it is! They come in a wide variety of styles, colors, treads, all sorts of things. So we'll hit a couple shoe stores and let you try them on. Anything else you want to look at?”

“Um, some things for my room? It's just got the basics...” he trailed off.

“Of course we can look!” Penelope assured him, “lots of stores carry a wide variety of things trying to entice shoppers, so just keep your eyes peeled! We cannot forget about having snacks, a pretzel at the mall is a must. Or a cookie. Or ice cream.” she abruptly shook her head. “Focus Gracia. Let's start with the clothing stores on this floor and work our way up.”

With that plan in mind, the trio worked their way through the mall. They loaded up on clothing essentials for Draco, including a very nice clearance rack pea coat for the upcoming winter. Taking frequent breaks to refuel with snacks, they were able to cover the entire mall in a matter of hours. They had lunch at Panera Bread and Tony treated them both with dinner at Honeygrow. Only then did they split up and head home.

A few surreptitious applications of magic, and their bags never got overly bulky or heavy. 

Luckily, they hadn't forgotten Tinsy's apron and were able to find one covered in kittens that she was delighted with.

*****

They had two days to slowly get used to each other. Both were trying to get along, so discord was minimal. Early Sunday morning there was a knock on the door. Draco glanced up from Tony's piano and watched as Tinsy popped out. Standing, he headed to the door to see who it was.

The knocking got louder the longer it took him to get to the door, frustrated, he swung the door open and glared at the stranger on the stoop.

“Who are you?” the dark haired woman asked imperiously.

“Who am I?” Draco repeated, an eyebrow arched in disdain. “I'm not the one pounding on people's doors.”

“Pfft.” The woman waved her hand. “I have heard this is where Tony DiNozzo now lives. I would speak to him.”

“Really?” Draco leaned against the door jamb. “You would speak to him. Well, your chances would have been better if you had called ahead. It is the height of rudeness to just appear on a doorstep and expect admittance.”

The woman scowled. “I do not have time to deal with a little... urchin such as you. Is Tony here or not?”

“Urchin?” Draco looked down at himself, considering his strange new muggle clothing. While unfamiliar, it had certainly been from higher end stores in the shopping center Tony had taken him to. In no way did Draco resemble some homeless beggar. “Whether or not Tony is here is not germane. You've been incredibly rude to me and I will not allow someone such as yourself into my home. Good day.” 

He stepped back and closed the door. Immediately the woman started pounding on the door again.

“Draco? Who's at the door?”

“Some loud, rude woman making ridiculous demands.”

“Really?” Tony finished coming down the stairs and moved to the door, peering out the peephole. “It's Ziva, I wonder why she's here?” He moved to open the door, but Draco stopped him with a light touch on his arm.

“I told her she wasn't allowed in because she was rude to me.”

“Well, she can stay outside then. We're lucky she hasn't tried to pick the lock yet.”

“That would be most inadvisable.” Draco commented idly. “We're on a fairly busy street, several neighbors would be able to see that I didn't let her in and they would be alarmed if she suddenly opened the door on her own. Plus, Tinsy's magic keeps anyone out who has not been invited in.”

Blinking, Tony appeared momentarily flummoxed. “I keep forgetting about the magical wards and I completely spaced out on Tinsy protecting us. Let me see what Ziva wants, then we can go see a movie.” He opened the door and almost got a fist in the face. “Geez, Zee-va! Relax will ya?”

“Tony. You are here.”

“Yes,” he drawled out. “This is my house.”

“You have a child,” there was the faintest shadow of confusion in her eyes.

“Yep,” he made a show of popping out the last syllable. “What do you want?”

“Agent Guo has put another disciplinary note in my file!”

“You earned that note. Ignoring a direct order out in the field could get someone killed.”

“I do not see why I had to scour the floor for evidence!”

“It was your turn? I did it two cases before and McGee did it for the last case.”

“My skills are wasted on picking up and labeling bits of trash!”

“Those bits of trash help us solve cases, or did you forget about forensics?”

She blew air through her nose, making Tony think of a bull getting ready to charge. Abruptly, her demeanor changed, a teasing smile crossed her face as her body relaxed.

“Can't you talk to her Tony? She listens to you.”

“You want me to convince our lead agent that you were not out of line?”

“Gibbs would not have minded.”

Tony crossed his arms and stared down at the other agent. “Gibbs isn't here anymore. It's Agent Guo's team and she has final say on what tasks we do at the crime scenes. It's about time you get that through your brain.”

The scowl returned to her face, creating deep crevices on her forehead. “Fine,” she huffed. “If you will not help me, I will speak to the Director!” She turned and headed back towards her car.

“That doesn't sound good.” Draco said from behind Tony.

“It's not.”

“What is it about?”

Sighing, Tony closed the door and led his cousin towards the living room. “Our old team lead, Gibbs, was injured during our last case together. Once he recovered, decisions were made that he couldn’t support, so he left. Theoretically I should have been promoted, at least temporarily, but instead the director gave us time off and brought in another Agent, that would be Xia Guo.”

Draco nodded as he began to play with some fruit that was sitting in a basket on the coffee table. “And this Ziva does not like Agent Guo?”

“I don't think Ziva likes anyone who won't let her do what she wants.”

Draco stared at the fruit in his hands, “That was me, not to long ago.”

“Ah, kiddo, it's still you to a point.” The glare he received was glacial. “Well, it's true. Privileged background, money up the wazoo, you could have and would have done anything and very few would have spoken out against you. The difference is that what people wanted you to do, you didn't want. So you got out. But,” here Tony leaned forward and took an apple and an orange from the bowl. “You had help to get out, again, privilege. Some people would have been stuck with no choice, perhaps Ziva is there. Stuck with no choice. Now, enough of this topic. Show me you are not ambisinistrous, juggle those.”

“What's ambisinistrous?”

“Means you're equally clumsy with both hands, the opposite of ambidextrous. Come on, try to juggle then we'll go to the movies.”

The lesson resulted in an apple falling on Draco's head and Tinsy scolding them both and shooing them out the door so she could clean up their mess.


	3. Introducing Electronics

The next day the duo headed out for more shopping. Penelope had been aghast when she heard that Tony had not gotten Draco a computer, so first thing on their list was to remedy that. With Penny's suggestions in mind, they headed towards an electronics store to purchase a sturdy work horse of a lap top.

“He's just learning the basics,” Penny had explained. “As he grows more confident we can look into upgrading to really do what he needs, but he will need it for school!”

One laptop later, they also picked up a stereo, a couple new ink cartridges, two reams of paper, and a couple new movies for Tony's collection. 

Once back in the car, Draco turned to his cousin. “I don't know what music to listen to.”

“Have no fear!” Tony replied with a finger held up in the air. “There's a music store and a book store not far from here. I thought we'd hit both. We can at least get you some cds to start with and you can add to your collection later. Same with the books. After that we're going to Orler's Book Emporium, which is the magical book shop here in DC.”

“Is that where Penny got me the book from yesterday?”

“Might be.” Tony agreed and pulled into a parking lot in front of a two story building. “Here's our first stop. Why don't we do music first?”

Together they headed in and Draco stopped shortly past the doors, eyeing the racks of music with trepidation. “Where do we even start?”

Tony hummed as he took in the layout, but before he could suggest something, a voice sounded next to them.

“Good morning! Welcome to Bubble's Music, can I help you folks today?” The woman who had spoken was shorter than both men, her skin was a bronzed, dark olive tone, her dark hair dyed in varying shades of pink. Her smile was bright and welcoming.

“Uh, yes.” Tony replied, turning to her. “My cousin has just moved in with me and has had a bit of a... sheltered upbringing. I thought getting him started on some music would help with the transition.”

The girl nodded. “I'm Manuela and I would be delighted to help.”

The two men introduced themselves and she thought for a moment before asking. “Draco, listen to the music playing right now, do you like it?”

He listened and then slowly shook his head. “Alright,” Manuela continued. “What don't you like about it?”

“The words are too fast to understand, and the ones I do get are... um. Rude.” 

“Alright, so rap isn't your thing. That's a start! The song is almost over, then a new one will come up.” 

True to her word, the first song ended and another began. There was a soft trilling sound, then a man's voice. Then a strong line of some sort of horn? Draco wasn't sure. But the more he listened, his eyes widened.

Manuela grinned. “Good choice! This is a cover of a song written in the sixties, but this version has become very popular.”

Tony frowned, listening intently. “Feelin' Good?”

“Yes, good job! This one is by Michael Buble who has some great cds over here.” She led them towards one side of the store. “It covers a range of genres, but I think you'll be ok with looking at jazz, R&B, old big bands, and blues. If you need any help, please let me know!”

They combed through the selection for the better part of an hour, using the provided head phones to listen to tracks before deciding on a stack of a dozen cds. Heading up to the counter, Manuela was waiting to check them out.

“Did you two find everything?”

“We sure did, thank you for your help.”

“Not a problem, please come back soon! Oh, before I forget,” Tony and Draco turned back to her. “If you're still not sure on what music, try listening to Pandora online, the site lets you mark songs you like and then plays ones that are similar.”

“Thanks, we'll try it!”

They briefly stopped by the car to put away their bags and turned towards the book store.

“Tony?”

“Yeah, Draco?”

“Where do you think she was from? Manuela, I mean.”

Tony frowned. “She's probably from D.C., her ancestors may have come from Spain or Portugal, settled in Central or South America and then slowly came up north. Maybe.” Tony paused once they were back on the sidewalk. “You can't assume skin color denotes where a person is from. Especially not here, we have delegates from countries all over the world.”

Draco's eyes wandered the street. “It's very different from Hogwarts.”

Tony laughed. “I bet, you had what, a half dozen people who weren't human or white?”

“Something like that. Can we look for a book about it?”

“About diversity in D.C.?”

“Yes.”

“Sure we can.”

The book store took them almost two hours and they left with four bags stuffed with a variety of topics that Draco was interested in. This Included books on how computers work, the history of D.C., a book on how to draw, and a biography of the first five American presidents.

Back in the car, they stopped for a quick lunch at a fast food restaurant, Draco's face pinched as he took in the plebeian surroundings. At least he tried the food, which Tony considered half the battle. They both left with chocolate milkshakes and set off for Orler's Book Emporium.

Unlike Flourish and Blotts, which had books precariously stacked up to the ceiling, Orler's was a very well organized and maintained store. The aisles were clear of debris, dangerous books were kept locked behind cages and unable to attack.

The whole atmosphere was quite comforting. The first truly magical place Draco had been to since arriving in America.

It was also just tucked into the side of another store, the entrance blocked off with a curtain. Draco assumed there were spells to keep mug- mundanes out.

Another hour or so of searching and Draco's stack contained books about Cygne Academy, the wizarding government in the United States, and a book detailing the various quidditch teams.

“Have everything?” Tony asked as they stood in line to check out.

Draco looked about the store again and considered carefully. “I think so, for this trip anyway.”

“Just try not to break the bank, alright?”

“How are you paying for all this?”

“Uh, technically, I'm not. Sabine and her lawyers figured out a way for me to get an inheritance to pay for the new house. Then she started a bank account that has funding in it to help care for you. Most of that I'll ignore, and we'll have to stop by DC Gringotts at some point to talk about investing, but I've been using the interest on that account to pay for your incidentals. The books and the music, I mean. Your clothes and other necessities I've paid for out of pocket.”

“But why? If Sabine arranged for a way for you to not pay for me.”

Tony was quiet as they checked out and didn't answer until they were back at the car. “That's a bit more complicated. Since we're living mostly among mundanes, if things aren't done certain ways, people get suspicious. Knowing the circumstances of your arrival, some people could overlook that I'm not paying for your schooling or that I had help with the house. They will assume, rightly, that there is someone in England helping me. Not paying for your food or clothes or what-have-you will make people curious, and curious people stick their nose in things we don't want them to.”

“Oh.” 

Once home, Draco went to work unpacking his new belongings and figuring out how to use the stereo he had gotten. The computer, he decided, could wait for another day. After successfully getting a cd to play, he stopped it and headed downstairs to see about getting a snack from Tinsy.

In the kitchen, he found Tony sitting at the table reading a manual of some sort.

“Would Little Master Draco like a snack?” Tinsy asked before he even sat down.

“Yes please, something crunchy?”

“Tinsy knows what you want!” She stepped away then returned with a plate of cheese slices, apple slices, and crackers. She also provided a glass of lemonade. 

“Thank you,” Draco said as he dug into his snack. “What's that?” he asked Tony after taking the edge off his hunger.

“Instructions on how to use a lawnmower. Tinsy informed me that the front is looking a bit ragged.”

“Tinsy isn't doing the yard work?” A shuddering breath came from behind him.

“Tinsy, don't cry.” Tony pleaded. “We talked about this, you can't be seen out front. Because we live in a mundane area, one of us has to be seen taking care of the front yard. Or we hire a service, which I might do, but the prices will be insane this time of the year.”

“How does it work?” Draco leaned closer to see the manual.

Together the two looked over the manual. Once Draco's snack was done, they headed out to the garage to compare the manual pictures to the real thing. 

A few false starts and a lot of swearing and finally Draco was pushing the humming machine across the lawn. The intense look of concentration on his face was comical, but Tony managed to keep his humor to himself.

“Great job,” Tony congratulated when he was done. “It looks fantastic.”

Draco was more critical. “The edges are still a bit crooked, but I'll get better.”

“Yeah, you will. Let's clean up and head back in.”

Once back inside, Tinsy popped in front of them, presenting each with a plate that held a slice of chocolate cake. “Masters did such a good job. Have reward.”

“Thank you,” they both chorused and settled on the couch in the living room. Silence reigned as they ate their treat.

“My arms hurt.” Draco complained a few moments later. “As do my calves. Who knew pushing a machine on wheels could be so much work.”

“Just using muscles you usually don't. You'll get used to it.”

“If I don't, I'll do something horrible to you.”

“I accept this threat.” Tony grinned and finished his cake.

“What happens now?”

“Well,” Tony settled further back on the couch. “Tomorrow's Monday and you have the testing at Cygne. I'll be with you and as far as I know it'll be a fairly quick test. They have a series of questions covering a lot of topics to see about where to place you. Tuesday I have to go back to work, so you'll be here with Tinsy. Wednesday we should get the results of your tests and Thursday you'll start the tutoring.”

Draco nodded absently. “Do you think I'll hear from Mother?”

“I don't know,” Tony said carefully, shaking his head. “She loves you and will do everything in her power to keep you safe. That might mean staying away from you until Voldemort is destroyed.”

“That could take years.”

“It could, yes.”

Standing, Draco picked up his plate. “I'm going... I'm going to go to my room. I want to be alone for a while.”

“No problem. Here, leave your plate I'll get it.”

Tony listened as Draco made his way upstairs, the door closing softly. When he heard the faint sounds of music, he smiled faintly and went to put the dishes away.


	4. Narcissa Returns

When she had first heard of Lucius' arrest, Narcissa had considered checking in with her older sister. Rumors had indicated that the Dark Lord had escaped with the mentally unstable woman. She had put that plan on hold, waiting for Draco to return from school.

Those plans were discarded when all that she got from the school was a letter from her son and blatant misdirection from the staff.

Oh, they claimed they were on the lookout for Draco. At first anyway. Then the headmaster was quick to say that Draco must have forgotten to inform her that he would accompanying a friend home for the summer. 

Really. How stupid did they think she was?

Ignoring the fact that her son would have been looking forward to his birthday presents, the ones that remained wrapped in the sitting room, he would never even think of skipping out on her or his father. Then there was the fact that the majority of his friends also had Death Eater connections, parents, aunts, uncles, etc. If he had gone to visit the Nott's, the Elder Nott would have flooed her immediately.

Pure Blood manners dictated that no child still in school be somewhere without direct parental permission. 

How easily the old fart forgot those things. 

She was highly doubtful that he had any friends that did not have some degree of connection to Death Eaters. Only because if he had, the rumors would have gotten back to her and Lucius immediately. If her son was able to cultivate those friendships without anyone being the wiser. Well... good for him.

A frown crossed her face as she considered the fact that Draco could have formed a friendship with a muggleborn to escape his future. Perhaps... perhaps she should not look down upon those who have not had the upbringing she had. Something to consider later at least.

Now, she had to decide what to do for herself.

Lucius' arrest had been terribly troubling at first. While they had some squabbles recently, mostly about the role of the Dark Lord in their lives, she did love the man deeply. There was never going to be someone who matched her just the way her husband did. But. Always a but. She sighed and glared out the window. 

His insistence that the Dark Lord would lead Pure Bloods to some type of... redemption? To regain their prominence? It didn't make sense. Pure Bloods already had prominence, even the ones who didn't have money. The generations worth of knowledge and abilities that were passed down made it possible for Pure Bloods to have the places in society they deserved.

She had thought, once, that Lucuis wanting to be on the Board of Directors for Hogwarts was to put in place classes and rules that would help weed out the riffraff. He had never succeeded and just managed to come home in a rage.

Now she wondered if joining the board had been a plan hatched by the Dark Lord all along. Whatever the Dark Lord ultimately wanted, the promises that Lucius had once whispered to her were long gone.

All that was left was violence and pain.

Originally, concern about her son had kept her quiet and mostly obedient. Now that Draco was safe and out of the way – well, it was time to go about protecting herself.

To that end, it was time to write Andromeda. It had been much too long since the two last had a chat.

*****

At the Tonks' home, Andromeda busily worked in the kitchen preparing afternoon tea for herself and her husband. The sudden block of the sunlight through the window cause her to look up sharply. There, precariously balanced on a thin tree branch was an eagle owl.

Carefully putting down the knife she was using to make sandwiches, she went to the window and opened it. The bird flew in and settled daintily on the back of a chair. Once its balance had been restored, the bird thrust out one leg, a letter dangling from it.

She carefully took the letter. As soon as it was in her hand, the owl hopped towards the window and left, leaving Andromeda to stare at the familiar writing.

“Andy?” Ted's voice called. “Do you need some help?”

“No, Ted,” she called back. “I'm done.” she placed the letter on the tea tray and headed into the sitting room.

Ted smiled as she set the tray down on the table, but one glance at her face had him freezing. “Andy? What happened?”

“A letter was just delivered.” She gestured towards it. “It's from Cissy.”

His eyes landed on the thick envelope. “Do you want me to read it?”

“Please,” she rushed out, before turning and fiddling with her tea while Ted read the letter.

The letter was not terribly long and it didn't take long for Ted to read it twice, then set it down and reach for his own cup of tea.

“Ted?” she asked, her eyes wary.

“Two things.” he started. “Draco never got home from Hogwarts.”

“What?!” Andromeda jumped up from her seat. “It's been weeks! No one has said anything about a missing student!”

“Andy, love. Sit. There's more.”

“More?! My nephew is missing! I knew it. I knew Sirius should have helped him. I'll wring that scrawny mutt's neck!”

“What... what does Sirius have to do with anything? No. Wait. Andy. Sit,” he waited until his wife was settled back on her chair, scowling at him. “She didn't get into details, just mentioned that she received a letter from Draco. He's safe, she just doesn't know where.”

“He found someone to help him?” She let out a breath. “Thank Merlin.”

“Help him Andy?”

“The battle at the Ministry, when Lucius and the other Death Eaters were arrested, I found out before then that Draco had contacted Sirius about getting help to avoid being marked. Nymphadora found a note in Remus' things and brought it to me. The night of the battle, I told Sirius off, because he had clearly denied the kid.”

Ted blinked at his wife. “Well. Um. Narcissa would like to meet with you at some cafe in Paris that your parents took you to when you were younger?”

“That,” she trailed off. “It was a Muggle cafe, Mother wanted to try the coffee. Yes, I remember it. When?”

“She was hoping for lunch, tomorrow.”

Andromeda sipped at her tea absently. “I can make it. Can you go with me?”

“Of course, love.”

Suddenly, she sat up straight. “How is it that no newspaper has reported a missing student? Nymphadora hasn't mentioned it, has she?”

“Not that I'm aware of. You can floo her tonight?”

“No. I don't think that would be smart.”

*****

The next day, the couple apparated to Paris and walked to the cafe that Narcissa had written about. Though it had been years since they last came as a family, the cafe was almost exactly the same. Sitting upright with a small cup of cappuccino was Andromeda's baby sister. From her perspective, she looked very tired and worn.

“Cissy?” Andromeda called quietly as the couple neared the table.

“Andy,” her smile was warm, as were her eyes. “Sit, the waitress will be back soon with some pastries and more coffee.”

Silence fell as they waited. No one moved to start the conversation until cups and plates were filled.

“Cissy, what's going on. Where's Draco?”

Narcissa swallowed and looked at her plate. “I don't know. I got a letter from him the evening he should have come home. All he said was that he found someone to get him out of... well. Out of the future Lucius was planning.”

“Oh, Cissy.”

“He assures me he's safe, but I don't know when I'll see him again. If I'll see him again.”

“What-”

“After he got home from Hogwarts, we were going to the vacation house in Italy for a few days. I was planning to contact Bella when we got back.” Another swallow “I think... I think if I had, I would have put us on a course we could not stop. I can't support You Know Who. I'm not sure I ever did.”

Andromeda and Ted shared a glance across the table. “What do you want, Cissy?”

Placing her cup firmly on the table, Narcissa turned and looked her sister in the eye. “I want my son. But I cannot have him back yet.” She paused to rearrange the napkin on her lap. “I want away from Him and his followers. I want to petition Lord Black for sanctuary. I would like you to be my emissary.”

“I don't, I don't think Draco is with Sirius.” Andromeda said carefully.

“Why?” 

“Nympahdora found a letter in Remus' things when they had dinner one night. She brought it to me and I asked Remus about it. We know Sirius told Draco no.”

Narcissa closed her eyes and took several deep breathes. “I had hoped, but perhaps it's better that they are not together. There is too much bitterness on both sides. At least we have a few happy memories. Will you talk to Sirius for me?”

“Of course I will.” The elder sister confirmed. She pulled a piece of parchment and a disguised quill out of a pocket. “Tell me what you want and what you are willing to give.”

“I want protection from You Know Who, I am comfortable with remaining in hiding until the war is over. In return, Lord Black, and only Lord Black, will have complete access to the Malfoy Manor library, potions supplies, and anything on the grounds.”

“Will that be safe?”

Narcissa shrugged. “After Lucius was arrested I put the place on lock down. Only someone with Malfoy blood or married into the family can get past the wards. Unless, of course, they have a sincere verbal invitation”

“Aurors can still get through the wards.”

A raised eyebrow. “That is true. However, the wards are centuries and generations old. They will not come down easily. Also, most of the... artifacts that the Ministry would be interested in are not in the Manor itself.”

Nodding, Andromeda looked over the list. “We... we aren't directly involved in the Order, but I know they are always looking for spies.

“No. Absolutely not.”

“Cissy?”

“Ignoring the fact that I am not actually marked, to suddenly ask for it when my husband and son are gone would be suspicious. It would take me months, if not years to gain the necessary rank to be of any use to the vaunted Order. I will not leave one master to kneel at the feet of another.”

“I guess I can understand that. Still don't trust the Headmaster, eh?”

“You went through Slytherin just as I did. Do you?”

Andromeda was silent for several long minutes. “No, I can't say I do. I know our daughter does, but there's something about that man.”

“Exactly. I will do my best to help your family, the Blacks, even the Potter boy. I will not willingly aid the headmaster.”

Looking thoughtful, Andromeda put her list back in her packet and the trio continued to talk about inconsequential things until their meal was done. They parted ways with promises to keep in touch.


	5. The Ladies Tea Club of Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite all my editing, I just realized this chapter probably would have fit better elsewhere. Oh well.

The school year was over, the children were gone. Hogwarts was silent.

It was the best time to be a teacher, Minerva thought to herself as she set out the tea cups and biscuits. Most of the teachers remained at the school for a week or so of summer break. During that time, they went through their supplies, rearranged rooms, made adjustments to lesson plans. All the joyful minutiae of teaching that those outside the profession forgot about.

Tomorrow she and the other Head of Houses would be going through their dormitories. Checking that everything was in decent condition, that no still had been built, though that had only happened once, and no student had figured out how to burrow into restricted rooms.

But now, she had a relaxing evening with her friends planned. Soon enough they would all be returning to their homes and won't see each other again until the end of August.

A knock on her door drew her out of her plans for the coming week. She turned and cheerfully opened the door, allowing Irma, Poppy, and Pomona to enter.

“Come in, sit. The tea should be just about done.” 

It was a matter of moments for the four friends to get settled with steaming tea cups and tasty biscuits by their sides.

“This year was long.” Pomona sighed as she took a long drink.

“Thank goodness we won't have Dolores as a teacher again next year.” Poppy agreed.

“What happened to her anyway?” came from Irma.

“I'm not sure,” Pomona answered after thinking. “The last I remember seeing her, she was going after some students that went out after curfew. Then we found out about Mr. Potter and his friends going to the Ministry. I haven't seen her since.”

“I'll tell Albus, though he must know,” Minerva added. “I think having Hagrid look about might be wise. He could ask the centaurs if they've seen anything.”

“He'll be lucky if they answer in something other than riddles,” Irma snorted. “I'm grateful that Firenze agreed to help us out after that woman fired Sybill, but the majority of centaurs talk in circles.”

“Hmm. Will Sybill be returning?” Poppy asked.

The others shrugged. “She is not pleased to be teaching with Firenze, although I don't know if it's because he is a centaur or because his ideas regarding divination are so different from hers. She's been given the opportunity to stay on, it'll be up to her.” Minerva explained.

“The new year will be difficult,” Pomona mourned quietly.

“Why do you think that?” She was asked.

“After the dreadful business with the Inquisition Squad? We will continue to have students, not just prefects or head boy or girl, who think it is their job to police the others. We will have to be watchful.”

“Can you imagine how much worse it could have gotten if Mr. Malfoy had gotten involved?” Irma groaned out the thought.

“I think we are safe in assuming it would have been many times worse and I, for one, am glad that the boy clearly had something else on his mind.” Minerva replied. “Did we ever find out what he was worried about?”

Poppy hummed as she took a bite of a biscuit. “No, though I did see him quite often with a couple letters. Once I'm almost positive I saw him playing with a ring of some sort. I suppose it doesn't really matter now. He boarded the train with the others, we will have to wait until September to see what comes of it.”

“It's a damn shame about his father.” Pomona commented, reaching for a new biscuit. “Not that I ever liked the man, but it won't be easy for Draco or his mother for a while.”

“Lucius brought it on himself,” Minerva argued. “No one made him to the mark and if he started thinking for himself again instead of doing what You Know Who says, things might improve. Until then, Azkaban is what he deserves.”

“Let's not discuss that anymore,” Irma said quietly. “Minnie, how is Mr. Potter after the battle? I overheard in the library that he would be going home with Sirius Black.”

“Oh, yes. Harry is quite pleased about that. The battle left him shaken, despite all the fighting he's done since starting school. I don't think he realized until then that his friends and what remains of his family could get hurt. I've had word from Sirius that they will be doing some traveling and I believe it will really help Harry set a solid foundation.”

“Well,” Poppy said with a sniff. “I certainly look forward to having that child return to school with meat on his bones! It will do him a world of good to get spoiled and have fun.”

“Oh, I agree.” Minerva offered. “In fact-”

She was cut off when a large eagle owl arrived through a window.

“What on earth?” she questioned as she stood and moved to take the letter the owl carried. Once the letter was in hand, the bird turned and flew off.

“Well, that's a bit rude.” she complained quietly, but ripped the envelope open and began to read. The others watched as her eyes grew large.

“Minnie?” Pomona asked quietly.

“It's...” she looked up at them, clearly lost. “I don't-”

“A breath dear,” Poppy encouraged. “Then try again.”

“Draco never got off the train!” she thrust the letter at the mediwitch and swept over to the fireplace, flooing Albus to come to her rooms and bring Severus immediately.

“Poppy?” Irma asked.

“She's right. It's from Narcissa Malfoy, she says she waited at the train station for several hours and Draco never appeared. She asked the conductor, but he swore no one was left on the train. Narcissa returned home to see if they had just missed each other, but there is no sign of the boy.”

The other ladies stood, though a glance between them showed neither knew what to do. Luckily, there was a pounding at the door as Albus and Severus arrived.

“Minerva? What happened?” Albus demanded.

Poppy quietly handed him the letter and the ladies watched as he read, then handed it to Severus.

Albus frowned. “Why was that sent to you?”

An arched eyebrow from the scotswoman showed her disdain. “You have not yet been reinstated as Headmaster. Until then, I am in charge of this school. Or perhaps she felt a woman would be more sympathetic to her worries.”

“But why not tell me?” Severus asked quietly, sadly staring at the letter.

“I really couldn't say. Perhaps she is worried about some of your... unsavory connections.”

Severus' lips pressed into a thin line. “Perhaps,” he agreed carefully.

“What should we do?” Poppy asked, breaking into the stalemate between the house heads.

“We need to search the school, the grounds, Hogsmeade, and the train station. I'll get the others and we'll set out now. I'm sure we'll find the boy soon enough.” Albus ordered as he stepped back out the door.

The others quickly galvanized, heading out of Minerva's rooms to meet with the others in the Great Hall.

*****

Hours later, there was still no sign of the missing Malfoy boy. Everywhere they looked, all the spells they used, everything indicated that the boy had gotten on the train at Hogsmeade, remained aboard until at King's Cross, and disembarked there.

They called the search off when night fell. Everyone returned to their rooms; most were worried, some were just tired.

Minerva sat with another cup of tea, a swig or two of scotch added. She stared at the fireplace and considered her next steps. Albus had gone to inform the Order, though she wasn't sure how helpful they would be. She was confident enough in her abilities that she could admit that not many members of the Order were going to stretch out their necks to help a supposedly dark child. Most of them could barely abide Severus and he had more than proven his loyalty to the light.

Thinking, she pondered the actions of the boy throughout the year. Clearly, he had managed to find someone to do what he wanted. Even though she was left in the dark about his motives, it was clear now that he wanted out of Great Britain.

Wherever he may end up, he should have the opportunity to continue his education. She gave a firm nod as she decided to do what she could. Which meant she needed to get a copy of his OWLs to him. The question was how.

While post owls were intelligent, resilient creatures, if Draco was in a different continent, trying to deliver their mail could be deadly for the owl. Perhaps a charm would work, but she didn't know any off the top of her head and she didn't want to ask Filius.

Shaking her head, she took another sip of her tea. She was just contemplating turning in when a pop announced the arrival of a house elf. She turned to see Dobby, the peculiar free elf, wringing his hands near her chair.

“Dobby? Can I help you?”

“I's sorry to be disturbing you Missus Professor McGonagee, It's just...” the elf trailed off.

“Dobby?” she asked again.

“Everyone be out looking for Little Master Draco,” he finally whispered.

“Yes, do you know where he is?”

Violently, the elf shook his head. “No, but I's could find him. Please don't asks me to find him!” 

“Why not?”

“Little Master Draco wants out. He founds a way. Dobby be thinking that peoples should be respecting that.”

“Even if his mother worries?”

“Mistress Narcissy has a letter. Little Master wrote her.”

Minerva was quiet for a several minutes as she thought, then a small smile pulled at her lips.

“I quite agree, Dobby. You should not find Draco. In fact, I am ordering you, as temporary Headmistress of Hogwarts to never look for Draco under the order of any of the staff. Is that understood? You shouldn't even mention the possibility that you could find him.”

Dobby's eyes filled with tears as he rapidly nodded his head.

“There is, however, one thing you can do for me.”

“Missus Professor?” he wibbled.

She stood and went to her desk, pulling out a copy of Draco's OWLs, the very one she had collected from Albus' office earlier that day. She wrote a careful note and rolled the two together. Returning to Dobby, she held the scroll out.

“Please try to get this to either Draco, his guardian, or someone who can get it to his guardian. It's his OWL scores. He'll need them to continue his education.”

Accepting the scroll, Dobby bowed. “I's go now, good night Missus Professor.”

The elf popped away and Minerva went about her evening ablutions, a warmth in her heart and pride thrumming through her. That boy, who had often been a thorn in her backside, had found a way out that didn't hurt anyone. It was almost Gryffindor of him.


	6. Whining and Testing

The morning of Draco's testing at Cygne Academy dawned clear and bright. While he had an alarm on his phone, he had learned over the past few days that laying about would cause Tinsy to pop in to check on him. Better to get up and get going quickly. Using advice from Tony the night before, he dressed in a soft t-shirt, one that claimed to be made of bamboo of all things, a pair of jeans, socks that had monkeys on them, and sneakers. 

He headed down to breakfast, where he could already smell that Tinsy had gone full out. She appeared to be of the thought that a full and complete breakfast helped a person's brain work well. He didn't know if he believed that, but he was not going to turn down her home-made waffles with blackberry jam!

Tony was already at the table, plate piled high and a newspaper at his elbow. “Morning,” he mumbled through his mouthful.

“Master be not talking while eating! Bad manners!” Tinsy whacked the table near Tony's hand with a wooden spoon.

He quickly swallowed, “Sorry Tinsy. It won't happen again.”

“Better not.” She groused. “Paddingtons have better manners than that.”

The two wizards shared a smile and both set about demolishing the food in front of them. It was the best way to cool down Tinsy's temper, seeing her food enjoyed. It had surprised Tony how easily Tinsy had adjusted to referring to her family as Paddington's instead of Malfoys. He had asked Sabine about it during a phone call shortly after Draco had arrived. She told him it was because the name Malfoy could get them hurt. The little elf would call them just about anything to keep them safe.

As the pile of food shrunk, Tony glanced at the clock on the wall. “Well kid, we have about an hour before we have to leave. Anything you want to do first?”

Draco blinked thoughtfully. “I think I would like to play the piano until we go.”

A smile was his answer. “By all means. I'll let you know when it's time. Go on.”

The younger man was up out of his seat and almost to the door before he paused. Turning back, he picked up his plate and put it in the sink. “Tinsy, do you need any help?”

“Aw, Little Master is so nice to ask. Tinsy needs no help, go make music.” The elf shooed him out the kitchen.

“We haven't even had him a full week and he's improving a lot.” Tony mentioned idly.

“Different expectations,” the elf announced with surety. “We's want him to be responsible and clean. He'll be both.”

Tony hummed as he stood and carefully, with a pointed look at the elf, put his own dishes in the sink. “Do you want help from me Tinsy?”

The look she gave him made him laugh as he headed to the living room, looking forward to hearing his cousin play.

Barely two steps in, his cellphone rang, her pulled it out of his pocket and hit the button without looking at the name. “DiNozzo!” 

“I can't believe I had to hear from ZIVA of all people that you moved and got a kid! I thought we were friends, how dare you keep this from me!”

“Abby?”

“She said she went to your apartment but new people were living there so she went back to NCIS and she looked up your personnel file and got the new address and drove out to see you and how could you not tell me?!”

“Since Gibbs left, how often do you want to talk about things that aren't him coming back?”

“You cannot turn this around on me mister!” She took a deep breath. “Buying a house is not spur of the moment! Ziva said it was completely decorated which means you've had time to unpack and become comfortable!”

“Well, yes.” Tony allowed as he settled on a chair.

“Why didn't you tell me?!” Abby asked in a quiet, sad voice.

“It just,” he sighed. “It never came up. The whole situation is a bit wonky and I needed to protect my cousin. I told Gibbs a few months back, but Draco didn't arrive until after Gibbs left, so I didn't see much point in telling you guys.”

“That's why Timmy complained about having to do more reports.”

“Yep. I needed to get both McGee and Ziva trained to the standards they should have been at very quickly so that I could focus my attention on my family.”

Abby was quiet for a while. Tony could hear her music and knew she was running tests in her lab. “Too much has changed Tony.”

“Not all change is bad. Yeah, Gibbs is gone, but we have Xia and she's just as amazing. Yes, I moved and took in my cousin, and I'm learning so much about him and myself and where I fit in the family and that's great.”

“But we're family and I haven't been a part of that.”

Tony pulled his phone away from his ear and stared at it. Putting it back, he carefully said. “Abby, you and I are friends. Close friends. But you are not actually my sister, Tim is not my brother, Ducky is not my grandfather, and Gibbs certainly is not my father. I didn't tell you because one, it's not your business and two, I wanted to give Draco a chance to adjust to a new country without being bombarded with questions.”

A sniff came down the line. “I wouldn't have bombarded him with questions,” she whispered.

“Yes, you would have. You love knowing things, and I love that about you. However, Draco has not had an easy time of it and he does not need to be interrogated by someone he barely knows.” He sighed and looked at the clock. “Look, I'll be back at work tomorrow for at least half the day. We can go for lunch if you want, but I'm not letting you into my house to talk to my cousin until you can realize that this is not about you or your needs.”

“That's what Ducky said when I complained to him.”

“Ducky is a smart man and we are lucky that he is willing to impart all that wisdom on us. Look, I've got to get Draco ready for a trip to his school, why don't you invite Ducky to lunch with us tomorrow and we'll talk more then, ok?”

“I'm still annoyed with you,” he was primly informed. “But I will accept this olive branch. See you tomorrow.”

She hung up without waiting for a reply. Tony rolled his eyes and dropped his head on the back of the seat. Considering how quickly their argument had gone, he freely admitted he was worried about what she might do while angry. He loved Abby, but since Gibbs had left she clutched so tightly at the team, except for Xia, that he was worried something would rupture. Maybe she was finally seeing the light.

*****

The cousins arrived at Cygne Academy and Draco looked around with awe. 

“It looks nothing like Hogwarts,” he commented, “but it is still very school like. The book we got says this is not the original location?”

“Nope,” Tony agreed and led him inside. “The building it started out in was torn down in the early 1800's. From what I read, that turned out to be a good thing, since the student population was growing enough that people were going to start noticing that such a small building could not contain the hundreds of students that attended.”

“It's interesting. Can we visit the spot it was originally in?” 

“Sure, but I think it's an apartment complex now. Why do you want to go?”

Draco shrugged. “I'm curious to see if it still feels like a magical school.”

In the office, they were met by the Guidance Counselor, Cindy Adams.

“Good morning Agent DiNozzo, Draco, welcome to Cygne Academy. I'm so happy to have you here.”

Draco eyed the woman carefully and decided she was the most average person he had ever seen. She appeared to be of average height and weight, her hair and eyes were brown, her complexion somewhere between slightly tanned and pale. There was something in her eyes though, that told him she saw and knew far more than he could ever imagine. It only took him seconds to take stock of the woman and he held his hand out with a smile.

“Good Morning Ms. Adams, thank you for meeting us. Although, I confess, I'm not sure what a guidance counselor does?”

She laughed. “I can explain it to you, why don't we step into my office? That's where you'll be taking the test and Dr. Simmons and Mr. Mitchell will come by to meet you.”

In the office, the three settled onto the available chairs, Cindy behind her desk, Draco had a small table, and Tony in a free seat in front of the desk. 

“Now, Draco. My job is to help guide students when they make their choices about the courses they want to take. Part of that means I keep track of graduation requirements and make sure everyone has all the courses they need. During junior and senior years, which would be year six and seven for you, I also help students look into careers and colleges they would like to pursue.”

Tilting his head, Draco considered this. “So you're kind of like a Head of House?”

Cindy sat back. “I suppose so. Except for checking on you at curfew, that's your cousins job.” she smiled and pulled out a folder. “This is where I keep track of your progress. We got your OWLs scores and you did quite well. As far as our curriculum here goes, you're ahead in everything. We spread our testing out over the years, of course many of our classes start when students are younger. Today is to help us determine where you need to be placed for the mundane courses and decide what magical courses you wish to continue.”

“Can you tell me a bit more about the test before I take it?”

“Certainly,” she replied with a smile and pulled out a relatively thick packet of paper. “I talked to the heads of our departments and asked them to put together enough questions for each subject to rate your knowledge. This means there are about thirty math questions, a couple reading sections with questions, straight forward questions for sciences and social studies and a wide range of topics in between.” She stood and made her way to the table Draco was at. “We have some courses that are required, so no matter how you do on those questions, you still have to take the class. Particularly Ethics and Driver's Education/Apparation.”

Staring at the packet, Draco nodded.

Sensing his trepidation, Cindy continued. “All we want is for you to do your best. Answer all the questions, even if you have no idea. Do you understand?” at his nod, she placed the packet on the table in front of him and produced several sharpened pencils. “I know you are probably more used to quills, but give this a whirl. Are you ready?” he nodded again. “Then good luck, Agent DiNozzo and I will keep ourselves occupied, you have no time limits.”

*****

The test took Draco a little less than two hours. He took one break, to use the restroom and get a drink. He was rather proud of his ability to write with the pencil that he was provided with, though his writing was not nearly as neat as he was used to. Convincing Tony to stop on the way home to pick up a pack for him to practice with was going to be a priority once they were done.

Once Ms. Adams took his test, he stood and bent over to touch his toes, working out the kinks in his back. Straightening up, he found the table now held a small plate of cookies.

“It's nothing special,” the guidance counselor said, “but we thought you might like a little welcome to our school.”

“Thank you,” he picked up a cookie and bit into it, eyes closing as he savored the chocolate chunks within it.

“Ah, you found the way to tame the beast!” Tony laughed. “He'll do just about anything for chocolate.”

“Is good,” Draco mumbled.

The adults laughed and each took a cookie of their own. 

“I'm sure you're tired, but the principal and assistant principal want to quickly meet you and then you are free to go.”

Draco nodded and swallowed his bite. “What will happen next? With the test, I mean.”

“I'll send the parts back to the department heads and they'll go over them and let me know the results and their recommendations. Then I'll put together the mundane courses we need to get you caught up on, I already have a preliminary list started, so that won't take long. Then I'll give Agent DiNozzo a call and hopefully you'll start on your tutoring by Wednesday.”

A knock on the door stopped his next question.

“Come in!” Cindy called and in stepped two more people. “Excellent, Dr. Simmons, Mr. Mitchell, you remember Agent DiNozzo? This is his cousin Draco Paddington, he just finished his placement test and I am sure he is eager to leave. Draco, this is our principal Doctor Margaret Simmons and our assistant principal Henry Mitchell.”

Draco smiled and bobbed his head in greeting as he took the two newcomers in. Dr. Simmons was on the short side, looking to be half the height of Mr. Mitchell. Her short brown hair had the barest curl at the edges and her brown eyes shined out behind a pair of stylish purple frames. Her smile was contagious and he felt at ease around her. Mr. Mitchell had dark skin and his height made him the opposite of the principal. He wore his wand tucked inside his belt, but Draco had the feeling the man didn't use it much.

“Nice to meet you both,” he greeted. “What are you a doctor of?”

“Chemistry,” the small woman chirped happily. “It's a mundane science that has similarities to potions, I hope you'll give it a try while you're here.”

“I do like potions, I suppose it'll depend on how my test turns out.” he turned to the taller man. “Mr. Mitchell, hello. Um, this might be rude, but it feels like you don't use your wand much.”

“What a perceptive young man you are! Indeed, I do not. I was trained by my grandmother who was trained by hers. My family came to this country as slaves and wands were forbidden. However,” here, he leaned towards Draco, ”it seems that the white folks forgot that back in Africa, most people don't use wands. Our magic comes to us a bit differently.”

“Really?” Draco was clearly interested. “Is it something anyone can learn?”

“Now, that I'm not sure. No one has ever asked before. Let's see how your test went and what's on your plate for the rest of the summer and the coming year, then we can see if we can fit some time in for experimentation.”

“I would like that.”

They chatted idly for a while longer, then Cindy took Draco and Tony on a tour of the school.


	7. Family Reunions and Fights

The bullpen was quiet as Tony and Xia worked to complete the reports for the Renny Grant case. The whole thing had dragged out longer than necessary, since McGee had flaked off on doing his job and skipped out on a long lunch for some project of his.

They lucked out that while Xia was not at McGee's technical level, she understood computers enough to continue looking when their junior agent had fled the coop. Doing so ensured that a framed man went free.

But. McGee leaving work during an active case meant another black mark on his jacket. Ziva managed to get through the case without causing any incidents, but her continued insistence on submitting reports in Hebrew was wearing thin. She had a warning on her jacket about insubordination and would be spending the following day redoing her reports. 

Sighing, Tony signed yet another report and turned to look at the equipment requests.

“Tony?” 

He looked up to see Xia standing next to his desk, staring up at the director's office.

“Yeah, Xia? What's up?”

“You were very supportive getting the team to attempt to work together during this case. It turned out to be more difficult than expected.”

“Thank you. You did a great job picking up McGee's slack.”

“Hm, Abby is not happy with that.”

“No, but she's unhappy about a lot of things right now.”

The lead agent looked at him, curious.

“Ziva showed up over the weekend, wanted me to convince you to remove one of the insubordination marks on her. She spoke to Draco first and then I refused to help her. Apparently, she told Abby about the kid and Abby was less than pleased that I hadn't told her.” He sighed and put his hands behind his head. “We were going to have lunch today to talk about it, but the case...”

Xia nodded in understanding. “How is your cousin?”

“He's adjusting well, though I think it might be too well. I fully expect there to be some melt down and soon. Probably when we find out about his courses.” He eyed her carefully. “But that’s not what you wanted to talk about. What is it?”

“The director has called me up for several meetings.”

“We've noticed. Once or twice a day is really odd. Although she was weirdly obsessed with Gibbs, so maybe it's about the position?”

“I do not think it is. She... this is hush hush. You cannot tell anyone.” She stared at Tony until he nodded his agreement. “She has an op she wants me on. Making friends with the daughter of an arms dealer.”

“Why the daughter?”

“I don't know. The little research I've done indicates there is little connection between the two. I have been trying to avoid taking the mission, there is something very sketchy about it. The director keeps insisting on these daily chats and-”

“She's trying to wear you down and it's working.” Tony observed.

“Yes. I don't know what to do.”

Tony signed the last report on his desk and stood up, grabbing his backpack. “You are going to do very little.” 

She cocked her head at him. “What do you mean?”

“Grab your gear,” he directed. “We've been here long enough.”

Nothing else was said until Tony walked Xia to her car. “She's not going to give up on recruiting you. Part of me wonders if this was why she would have given me the lead position, if I didn't have Draco. Argue for another week or so, then accept the mission. Keep me informed. I'll see if I can dig up anything else. We'll keep you safe.

Xia smiled gratefully and got into her car. “Thank you, Tony, you're a great agent, and a good friend.”

*****

Across the Atlantic, a different meeting was taking place. 

Andromeda had met several times with Sirius, trying to convince him as Lord Black to accept Narcissa's request for Sanctuary. He was against it at first, but she was slowly working on him. It helped that his godson, Harry, firmly believed in helping out family. 

That was surprising considering the things that Andromeda had heard from her daughter about how the Dursley's treated him. She wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth though. Between the two of them, they had talked Sirius into at least meeting with Cissy.

The plan was for Cissy to meet Andromeda at a small muggle coffee shop not far from Grimmauld Place. Together, they would walk over to the Black home. For now, all Andy could do was fidget and drink far too much coffee as she waited.

She was just considering getting another cup when Cissy showed up and smiled in greeting. Standing, Andy made her way outside and joined her sister.

“Are you ready for this?”

“Yes and no.”

“Clear as mud.”

Cissy laughed. “I am ready to be free of You Know Who's influence. I am ready to reconnect with my family and rebuild what was lost. I am not so sure I am ready to put up with Sirius's rudeness or barbs.”

“I think you just need to prove your sincerity to not aid the Dark Lord. Sirius probably won't take you seriously unless you respond to his insults.”

Cissy nodded regally. “I will keep that in mind. Merlin knows I need to get my revenge for him not helping Draco.”

“Don't actually harm him, Cissy. Harry really needs and depends on him.”

“Oh, Andy. I won't leave a mark on him.” The smile on her face was truly worthy a daughter of the house of Black.

*****

When they entered Gimmauld Place, both sisters were pleased at the changes their cousin and his godson had managed over the short time they'd been in residence.

“It's actually much brighter here than it has been in years, don't you agree Andy?” Narcissa asked as she took a seat at the kitchen table.

“Oh, yes. Do you remember those House elf heads above the stairs?”

“Ghastly.”

They both accepted tea from their scowling cousin. Once everyone was set, he continued to glare at Narcissa while she smiled serenely.

“What do you want Narcissa?” he finally demanded.

“Oh, Sirius. That's such a broad question.” She set her cup on the table and rested her chin on one hand. “I would greatly love to have a small villa on the coast of the Mediterranean. A prize winning rose garden, the admiration of my peers. Perhaps a full access shopping trip around Paris and Moscow,” her eyes grew unfocused as she thought. “I would even like to have a hippogriff or two of my own.” she smiled as the small dig about Buckbeak hit home. 

“Look, Ciss-” he started.

“Now, Sirius. You asked me a question. I am answering it.” She waited until he subsided before continuing. “What I really want though, is quite simple.” Sitting up, she took another sip of her tea, then nudged the cup until it was perfectly centered on the saucer. She could practically hear her cousin grinding his teeth. She looked back at him, a shark's smile on her face. “I want my family back.”

“Lucius was arrested and tried on legitimate charges,” he pointed out.

She inclined her head. “You are correct. Lucius brought his predicament on himself. My son, on the other hand, did not. He went to you for help and you refused him. So, cousin Sirius. Lord Black. What are you going to do to get me my son back?”

Sirius shifted uncomfortably. The silence dragged on. A clock ticked in the background. Narcissa waited patiently.

“Draco's still gone?” a voice spoke up behind them.

“Harry, I told you to stay upstairs.”

Narcissa turned to look at the Boy Who Lived. Unkempt hair covered his head as he peered at her from behind his glasses. 

“He is,” she told him.

“He went to you for help?” Harry asked, turning towards his godfather.

Sirius wiped at his face with a hand. “Yes, back in... November maybe. I told him in no uncertain terms that I would not help him.”

“You also,” Narcissa added quietly, “made it so no one of Black blood could help him. You have cut me off from my own child.”

“Cissy, you know I didn't mean for that to happen.”

“Perhaps not. But it did. So here is what I want Lord Black. I want sanctuary. Protect me from the Dark Lord to the best of your abilities.”

Sirius nodded and opened his mouth to speak. She held up a hand.

“I want you to learn everything you need to be a proper Lord and Black Patriarch. Clearly your education in those areas is severely lacking. I will help you. In return, you will have access to the Malfoy libraries and to select items within the vaults. Is this a viable exchange?”

Sirius was quiet as he thought. His eyes darting from his cousins to Harry. Cissy just met his gaze, waiting to hear his verdict. Andy was almost vibrating in her seat, hope clear in her eyes. But it was Harry who made his decision for him. The boy was nodding with a smile on his face.

“According to Andy, you don't want to be a spy or help the Headmaster.”

“I do not. You know my reasons.”

“I do and I agree with them. I will add one term to our agreement, for you to consider.”

She inclined her head and waited.

“If anything happens to me, you take in Harry.”

Her eyebrows lifted in surprise as Harry let out a surprised squeak. “Unexpected.” she sniffed. “It is good that Draco is in hiding then. I accept.” 

The two cousins stood. Sirius held out his left hand, wand clasped in his right. Narcissa mirrored his pose.

“As Lord Black, Patriarch of the Family, I, Sirius Arcturus Black do hereby grant sanctuary to Narcissa Malfoy née Black based on the terms that we have discussed and been witnessed by Andromeda Tonks née Black and Harry Potter. May our magic bind us.”

“May our magic bind us,” Narcissa repeated as she reached out and grabbed onto Sirius' left hand. A bright golden light emitted from their hands as little banners of light in shades of blue and purple whirled out of their wands.

When the light faded, the two smiled and resumed their tea.

*****

It was the Thursday after Draco's testing at Cygne Academy that Tony was able to get away with Abby and Ducky for lunch. Xia let him leave with a wave as she continued to glare at the two other agents. Again, she had to bump back the Renny Grant case reports to McGee and David. McGee for being overly technical and overstating his role, and David because yet again, her report was in Hebrew.

The atmosphere was tense in the bullpen, other teams were avoiding eye contact with the irate team lead. Her loud dressing down of the two agents had not gone unnoticed. She had mentioned to Tony beforehand that doing so may hurt the careers of the two junior agents. He had pointed out that their actions could jeopardize a case. So, let it.

Agent Guo had even refused a request by the director to, again, discuss the issues on the team. She had flat out and very publicly informed the other woman that her team needed to be managed and learn the proper ways to handle a case. If the director was unhappy with her job as lead, she was welcome to reassign any members of the MCRT. She had added a stern warning that whatever choices the director made had better be for the betterment of not only the team, but NCIS.

Director Shepard had glared at the lead agent. The silence between the two of them had spread throughout the bullpen. All agents waited on tenterhooks to see what the response would be.

“I will always make choices for the best of this agency.” Shepard had ground out before spinning around and marching back up to her office. Before closing the door, she had leaned against the railing to glare at everyone in the bullpen. “Might I suggest that you all get back to work?”

The slamming of her door echoed for several seconds, ones Xia used to count to ten and regain her control. “Agent McGee, Officer David. I suggest you get to work on those reports. You will not be breaking for lunch until they are perfect. Agent DiNozzo, there are some spelling errors in yours. Please correct them.”

Nodding, Tony accepted the file containing his report and moved to get to work. A quick glare of his own set the other two to follow his lead. It took him barely half an hour to fix his report, print and resubmit it. He waiting as patiently as he could while Xia went over it.

“Thank you Agent DiNozzo,” she said finally, not looking up. “You may have your lunch now. If you could bring me back a sandwich and some soup, I would be grateful.”

“Of course, Guo. I'll be back in an hour or so.”

His boss nodded as he collected his backpack under the harsh glares of his teammates. He entered the elevator without meeting their eyes.

*****

Tony held out a chair for Abby to settle in as Ducky seated himself at the small table in the middle of a Moroccan restaurant. It was one they had gone to a few times before Gibbs had retired, but had not visited since.

“Timmy messaged me,” Abby said as she looked over the menu. “He said Agent Guo was on a warpath.”

“She had every reason to. The reports, which I saw, were ridiculous. Agents of the Major Crime Response Team should be held at a higher standard.”

She crinkled her nose at the admonition. “Did she have to be so mean about it?”

Tony put down his menu to stare at her. “She wasn't mean, Abby. She demanded they do the work they have always been expected to. No lead agent wants sub-par work! Not even Gibbs.”

Her eyes skittered away from Tony's face and back to her menu. “It's not fair,” she finally muttered.

“How is it not fair? They aren't children. They are employees of a federal agency.”

“Now, now.” Ducky interceded. “Perhaps that argument can wait for another time? Abigail, I know you are still unhappy that Agent Guo has taken over the team, but she has been doing very well, even if she's a bit standoffish. Besides,” he continued as the waiter approached their table. “We were meeting today to learn about Tony's young ward.”

Tony snorted but held off commenting until they gave their orders. Once they were alone again, he smiled at the older man. “Comparing me to Alfred Pennyworth Ducky? Do you think my cousin is going to become Batman?”

The smile that shone out of the medical examiner's eyes made Tony's grin widen. “Well, it's certainly not out of the realm of possibility. Especially since we haven’t met him yet.”

“Yeah!” Abby jumped in. “When will we meet him?”

Shrugging, Tony took a sip of his iced tea. “Not sure. We should have the results of his tests today. Should have been yesterday, but there were issues.” He rolled his eyes. “I would prefer that he have time to adjust to his tutoring and summer school schedule before releasing you on him.”

*****

Ducky hummed an agreement. “What school did you say he was attending?”

“Cygne Academy.”

“Oh, oh!” Abby bounced. “I've heard of that! They accept a lot of diplomat's kids.”

Tony nodded. “It's a higher end school, but Draco is actually used to that. His parents are well-to-do and he fully expects the best education possible. A bit of research and Cygne fits the bill.”

Ducky eyes at sharpened at the name of the school. “Cygne? My goodness, that is a good school. It reminds me of stories my grandmother used to tell.” he paused as their lunch arrived, Tony taking a moment to put in the to-go order for Xia.

“What stories did Grandma Ducky tell? Or would it be Grandmother Hen?”

“It would be Mamó Sorcha, actually. She used to tell me stories of the school her grandmother went to. Goodness, what was it called.” Ducky chewed carefully as he thought. “It was something fanciful, I remember that. About a pig? Ah! Hogwarts!”

Abby laughed, “Hogwarts?! What a ridiculous name for a school!”

Tony, however, froze as his eyes met Ducky's. The scotsman smiled and tapped the side of his nose a couple times with his index finger. The younger agent smiled and turned back to his meal.

“Well, Abigail. Scotland is an old country with some rather odd traditions. Why, I remember-”

Tony tuned them out while he ate, thoughts buzzing in his mind. If Ducky had only heard stories of Hogwarts, then it's likely that he was from a long line of squibs. It would be good for Draco to meet a wide variety of people, squibs included. A smile tugged at his lips. Part of him couldn't wait for the two to meet.

“Tony!” Abby prodded his side.

“What? Sorry, woolgathering.”

She squinted at him and nodded. “Tell us more about Draco.”

“He's sixteen.” Tony said, as if that explained everything.

“Tony!” Abby whined.

“Sorry, sorry. Um. He's an only child, his parents couldn't have more children so he's a bit spoiled. So far he's looking forward to science and math classes. Plays the piano, so we've had fun with that. A little bit... um. Sheltered. His folks didn't own a TV and restricted what books he had access to. Definitely not used to doing chores.” he paused to think. “Right now, it's about getting him settled and adjusted. It's a big enough change that he's living with me, but in America? Some things have been throwing him.”

“But _why_ is he living with you?” 

“You don't need the details, Abby.” Tony said pointedly. “I will tell you that he had some disagreements with his father and contacted a relative we have in common. We all worked together to provide Draco with a safe place to be while he and his father try to work out their issues at a distance.”

She chewed quietly while she absorbed that. “It's good that you're helping him out, Tony. I guess,” she sighed. “I just felt left out. With Gibbs gone and Timmy's off doing whatever it is he's doing and Ziva and I still aren't that close,” she trailed off.

“I guess I can understand that, but remember, Draco is my priority right now. So you may be left out. It's not because I value you less or I stopped being your friend.”

Abby smiled sadly. “You sound like a really good parent right there. I'm sure Draco will turn out great.”

“You did indeed Anthony. My, you've had him for not even a full two weeks and you have already developed a great deal of empathy. It will do you well. But, I do agree with Abigail. Don't leave us out on purpose. We can help, if you ever need it.”

“Thanks guys, I really appreciate that.” he looked down at his plate and swallowed carefully. “So, Abby, how are the nuns?”


	8. Time for Ed-u-ca-tion

Tony returned home that night exhausted. While his lunch with his friends had led to reassurances all around, putting up with McGee and Ziva's blatant disobedience and the Director in a snit had left him with a massive migraine. All he wanted was something warm to eat, a nice bath, and sleep.

He let out a relieved breath when he stepped into the kitchen and it was quiet.

“Master Anthony?” Tinsy asked quietly.

“Hey Tinsy, I've got a massive headache. Could you make me something simple so I can go up to my room?”

“Yes, yes,” her head bobbed as she moved about the kitchen. “Sit, take off shoes. Relax.” she ordered.

“Thanks,” Tony whispered.

A plate of food appeared in front of him along with a slightly smoking potions vial. “Drink that first, then eat.” Tinsy ordered again.

Tony complied without complaint, though he grimaced as he downed the noxious potions. “Gah,” he gagged. “Why can't those things be tastier?”

“Tinsy thinks potion masters not care about tasty.”

“They probably don't. Oh, but they work.” he picked up his fork and began to eat the rice and veggies Tinsy had prepared.

Once he was finished, he pushed the plate away. “That was great, thank you. Where's Draco?”

“Little Master upstairs. His test results came and he be very nervous. Once headache is gone, you go see him.”

“He hasn't opened it?” Tony stood up, before he could pick up his plate, Tinsy grabbed it off the table. “Ok, I think I'm as good as I'm going to get without some sleep. I'll go talk to him about it. Did he eat?”

“Very little,” Tinsy said with a frown. “Maybe he'll eat more later.”

“I'll send him down,” Tony promised as he headed up the stairs. “Draco?” he called, tapping on the door. “Can I come in?”

It was quiet for a moment until the door opened. Draco looked strained, a tightness around his eyes that told Tony how worried he was about the test.

“Tinsy said the scores came in.”

Draco just pointed at the desk, where Tony could see a crisp white envelope laying.

“You didn't open it?”

Draco shook his head and sat back down on his bed, holding a pillow to his chest. “What if I'm not good enough?”

“Hey. No.” Tony moved and sat next to his cousin, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “You've already been accepted to the school, so you're going no matter what. They were impressed by your OWLs, so you have nothing to worry about there. The administration at CA know exactly what kind of education you've been getting at Hogwarts, so they are prepared to help you succeed here. This was not a pass/fail test. This was a let us see where you are so we can help you get further kind of test.”

“You really think so?” Draco asked, his voice quiet.

“I know so,” he gave the younger man a quick hug. “So, how about I open that letter. Then you can head down and get something decent to eat and I can clean up and go to bed.”

Draco eyed Tony. “Are you feeling alright?”

“Came home with a headache. Tinsy has fixed me up, but a nice shower or bath and some sleep will cure me.” He stood and grabbed the envelope. “Let’s see how you did.” He ripped it open and pulled out several sheets of paper.

“Well?” Draco prodded when Tony did not say anything for a long time.

“Well,” Tony pursed his lips and looked up. “Look,” he handed the sheets to Draco.

Hand shaking, Draco accepted and closed his eyes before forcing himself to look. “I... I didn't fail!”

Tony rolled his eyes. “I told you it's not that kind of test.”

Draco ignored him. “My scores in mathematics and English have placed me in the grade appropriate levels, meaning calculus and the English course of my choice, though they recommend speech and writing. If I don't sign up for those, I can take them during the summer.” he paused and looked up. “Who knew that Mother's insistence on those lessons would be so vital?”

“Your mother, obviously. What else?”

“I am far behind in social studies and science, so I'll be getting tutoring this summer with a push to get me into the sophomore level courses. What's a sophomore?”

“The way American schools work, a sophomore would be equivalent to a fifth year.”

Draco sneered at the thought. “With fifth years?”

“Come back to earth there, kid. You're behind in mundane studies, you need to catch up with the others. Trust me, no one is going to judge you for that.”

A mulish expression fell on Draco's face. “Kid,” Tony warned softly.

He sniffed haughtily. “Very well. I will at least attend the classes before I decide if it's worth my time.”

“Oh, the classes will be worth your time. Living with me, that's your priority. It's the other students that might not be worth your time. Keep reading.”

Draco nodded slowly and returned to the letter. “Um, I'm being signed up for those two classes Ms. Adams mentioned, ethics and driver's education/apparation. They're giving me a credit for a physical education course, but I still need to take at least one. There are a few others of that vein.”

Squinting at the page, he sighed. “So a couple remedial tutoring sessions to be sure my maths and English scores aren't flukes, full out classes for science and social studies. As well as a couple recommendations to help get me ahead.” He made a face at the letter. “What do you think?”

“I think it's the best we could have expected.” Tony answered honestly. “Worst case scenario, you would have been enrolled as a sophomore instead of a junior. This way you're still on track to finish school when expected. What magic courses do you think you'll take?”

Draco tapped the refolded letter against his lower lip. “I'm not sure. I think I would like to continue potions and charms. Maybe transfiguration. Tony, how is the tutoring handled?”

“If I remember the literature right, during the summer you'll have teachers doing the tutoring. During the school year, other students volunteer to tutor. Really, you could tutor to help in the magical studies.”

“Oh, that’s an idea. I just don't know if my American peers are ready to deal with my greatness.” he struck a silly pose.

A snort from Tony and then a pillow landed on his head. “Reign the ego in, kid! Gimme the letter back,” a quick glance and Tony looked up at him. “We'll have to do some school supply shopping this weekend. They want you to start on Monday. Think you can handle it?”

“I told you before, I think I would rather hide under the bed. But, yes. I think I can do this.”

“Great. Now, go get something to eat or Tinsy will have a fit. I'm going to clean up and lay down. Do me a favor and keep the noise down.”

Draco stood and headed to the door, but paused and turned back. “Why don't you just put up a silencing charm?”

Tony shrugged. “Cop paranoia. I worry that I won't hear anything I need to.”

“I'm not sure I really understand,” the younger man said slowly. “But I'll keep it down. Feel better.”

The two parted ways and both were thinking about the coming weekend and the changes that were coming.

*****

Time seemed to fly by once Draco started his tutoring and summer classes. While only four days a week, he was kept busy with additional projects and the usual homework. He was determined to get to the same level as his peers. 

Tony was ridiculously proud of him. 

Although the first few days were difficult. Draco was nervous and his nerves came out as being overly snobby and antagonistic. He and another student had to be separated to avoid a fight.

Tony had not been pleased to get called out of work to deal with a fight on the first day of school. He arrived at the school just as a couple went in. Sighing, he assumed it was the other kid's parents. After announcing himself in the office, he took a seat to wait.

Tony and the couple were called into the principal's office about five minutes later.

“Thank you for coming in,” Dr. Simmons said. “This is not how we want any of our classes to go. Tony, this is Mr. and Mrs. Marsh, Clarence, Beverly this is Agent Tony DiNozzo.”

The three nodded at each other.

“What happened?” Mrs. Marsh asked, worry clear in her eyes. 

“We are still working on that. We know that Draco and Morgan had a bit of an altercation during their science class this morning. It seems they rubbed each other the wrong way. They managed to ignore each other for a while, but during the transition time, Morgan shouted something at Draco. Draco reacted poorly and took a swing at him.”

“I want him suspended!” Mr. Marsh cried.

Tony rolled his eyes. “What did Morgan yell at Draco?”

The principal licked her lips, hey eyes darted to the Marshes and back to Tony. “He called him a dirty Death Eater and told him to go back to England. According to witnesses, he offered to help.”

Turning towards the couple. “So, your son provokes my cousin, but my cousin is the one who should be suspended?”

“Fighting is never the answer, Agent DiNozzo,” Mr. Marsh responded primly.

“My line of work would argue that point, but,” he waved a hand as if to push the thought away. “My issue here is simple. Draco has been in this country for about two weeks. He's done remarkably well in the transition, considering his last school had marked Death Eaters in attendance. Being called something he wants to avoid is not the way to become his friend.” He turned back to the principal. “What is the normal procedure for an event like this?”

“As Mr. Marsh said, suspension would be the punishment for the guilty party. But as you have pointed out, Draco was provoked. It is his first day and we are willing to give him the benefit of the doubt that his nerves and the new environment has set him on edge.”

Mr. Marsh scowled as his wife fiddled with her purse strap.

“That being said,” she continued. “We cannot let it go without some sort of consequence. Particularly for Morgan, because I cannot abide having a student spewing such bigoted thoughts without getting to know someone.” She darted a stern look at the couple. “Both shall serve two lunch detentions, on opposing days. They will each write an essay about how their behavior was inappropriate and what they should have done instead. On their records this will be listed as a very stern warning and I expect perfect behavior from both of them for the remainder of the summer session and well into the upcoming school year.”

Tony nodded easily, the punishment wasn't harsh, but hopefully it was enough to get through to Draco's head that certain behaviors would not be overlooked at his new school. The Marsh's however, were not pleased.

“That child,” Mr. Marsh spit out, “hit my son.”

“He did indeed,” Tony remarked, leaning back in his seat. “Your son insulted him, and on a very sensitive topic. Perhaps you should teach your son some tolerance. Bigotry and prejudice aren't just a mundane thing, after all.”

“We will be taking Morgan home,” Mrs. Marsh said standing up. “And take him to his doctor to be sure there is no lasting damage. If there is, we will be here again.”

She turned and left, leaving her husband scowling at the principal and Tony. It took him a few seconds before realizing his wife had left.

“Are they ok?” Tony asked.

“Oh, yes. For all that Draco took a swing at him, one of his new friends grabbed him and messed up his aim. This is not how I wanted his school year to start.”

“Me either, but maybe it had to. Getting out of England and here was stressful, but relatively easy. Nothing he really had to work for. Here, he'll have to work at keeping his temper. I am glad to hear he has a friend.”

“Oh yes, I'm not sure who is more surprised by that friendship, Draco or Erika. Erika is a from a squib line, the first in several generations to use magic.”

“And Draco was raised with some pretty biased influences.”

“Yes, but they're getting along, she's been helping him adjust and understand how things work here.”

“That's great.” Tony stood and held out his hand. “Thank you for calling me, I'm leaving Draco here for the day. He needs to learn to tough these things out. But would you please let him know I'll be picking him up?”

“I will,” she clasped his hand for a firm shake. “Next time we will meet to discuss his upcoming course selections.”

“That's the plan,” Tony teased as he headed back out to the parking lot.

*****

That evening, Tony invited Ducky over to meet his cousin. He considered inviting Abby, but thought the calming influence of the medical examiner would be more beneficial.

The two got on like a house on fire. 

Ducky gave Draco some insider tips to what it was like to be from a squib line, Draco promised to head over to meet Mrs. Mallard and the corgis.

All in all, not a horrible day.


	9. Epilogue

Harry smiled as he and Sirius entered King's Cross Station. Always happy to return to school, Harry found himself giddy over the fact that his godfather would be sending him off. The Weasley's were great, and he was always going to be grateful for how much they have cared for him, but he was an outsider. Now though, he had an adult there just for him.

The past few months had been interesting, to say the least. He had gone on a whirlwind tour of Europe and the Mediterranean, had seen things he didn't even know had existed. Even Hermione had expressed jealousy at missing out on some of his adventures.

Things had gotten decidedly weirder once Mrs. Malfoy moved into Grimmauld Place. To keep the Manor safe, she and Mrs. Tonks had put it under a fidelius, not even Draco or Lucius would be able to find it without one of them. 

Once that had been done, she had begun Sirius' lessons on Lordship. Harry often sat in, curious what a magical Lord could and could not do. One of the first things he had done was extend his protection over Hermione's parents. With a few ritual words from him and a small spell, the house and their dental practice were safe from magical interference. His best friend had never looked so relieved.

She had been delighted to have access to parts of the Malfoy library. Mrs. Malfoy had managed to create a portal of sorts that connected to Grimmauld's library. Although he knew very well that Hermione was not pleased to have restricted access to certain volumes. When she complained, he had just stared at her until she flushed.

It seems he was not the only one who needed to be reminded that he was a child, one with a daunting destiny, but still a child. 

Now he was a child going off to his sixth year at Hogwarts. OWLs were done, he had a whole year until he had to worry about NEWTs. He and the others would get to learn how to Apparate. Professor McGonagall had assured him that his quidditch ban was overturned, and he had been named captain of the team! Very little was going to bring him down this year.

That was until he boarded the train and saw the hulking shapes of Crabbe and Goyle, slowly shadowing Pansy instead of Draco Malfoy. Oh. Despite having Mrs. Malfoy sharing a home with him, he had forgotten that Draco was missing and would not be attending Hogwarts this year.

“Hey,” Sirius said, grabbing his attention, he followed his eye line and saw the three Slytherins. “It'll be odd for you, not having your arch nemesis. That's no reason to think the others won't be trying anything.”

“I know.” Harry replied glumly.

“So what's wrong?”

The boy who lived heaved a sigh. “I think I forgot that Mrs M- I mean, I think I forgot that our guest has more to worry about than her own future. I lost perspective somehow.”

“Looks like you got it back, pup.” Sirius nudged at his shoulder. “Go on, get on the train. I expect Hedwig later tonight. Keep me informed of everything.”

“I will, thanks Sirius.”

The two hugged, Sirius breathing in and he clutched his godson tightly. “We are all so proud of you Harry. Do your best, I'll see you for Christmas.”

“Harry!” Ron shouted, leaning out one of the windows. “Come on, we got a compartment! Nev and Luna and Ginny are here!”

“Looks like you need to get going pup. Be good.”

“You too,” Harry smiled. “Keep up with your lessons!”

“You brat! That woman is a nag!”

Harry laughed and boarded the train, looking forward to what the year would bring.

*****

Across the Atlantic, Draco Malfoy finished the large breakfast Tinsy had made for him. 

“Thank you Tinsy, that was amazing.”

“Little Master needs a full breakfast for his first day of school.” she confirmed as she smacked his hand and took his empty plate.

“Your bag is all packed?”

“Yes Tony. We both checked it three times last night and once each this morning.”

Tony spread his hands. “Better to be prepared. Know where to go?”

“I know that too. The bus will drop me off in front of the school, I go to my homeroom which is room 112 with Mr. Gremlies. There I'll get my schedule, locker information, and everything else.”

Nodding, Tony continued his questions. “You sure you want to try the school lunch?”

“Erika said it wasn't that bad. Better than some she had at her old school. Might not be as good as Hogwarts feasts or Tinsy's cooking, but I think I'll live.”

“Good.”

They both fell silent as they considered the past summer.

Despite the first day of summer school issues, Draco getting into it with another student, he hadn't had any further issues. The Marshes had certainly tried to make life difficult, but the further attempts of their son to bully Draco meant a full investigation into his school equipment. As he was a member of the school soccer team, they had searched his sports locker and had found Death Eater propaganda.

The kid hadn't been marked yet, but had clearly decided the best way to avoid suspicion was to accuse a student with probable ties to the evil organization. Morgan no longer attended CA. Instead he was getting at home tutoring along with frequent check-ins for both himself and his parents.

Tony and Penelope both kept an ear out on that.

Since then, Draco had officially met Abby. The two would probably never be friends, Abby was much too out there for Draco's oddly puritan upbringing. He was far more comfortable with Penelope and Ducky, both of whom often visited to help Tony explain the finer points of mundane and/or American living.

There had been surprisingly little friction between the two cousins as well. Oh, they had some disagreements. Draco had a hard time understanding the concept of volume on his stereo, that fight had resulted in the need to buy a new stereo and a good set of headphones. He had also only shirked out his chores twice. Once because he legitimately forgot, a week of rain making it difficult to keep up on the yard work out front. The other because he wanted to go see a movie with Erika and since Tony had been on a case, he had used that opportunity to get his way.

The three-day grounding he was given had been difficult on them both.

Tinsy, Penelope, and Ducky had all insisted it was the best for both of them.

A horn honked from outside shaking the two from their thoughts.

“There's your ride!” Tony stood from his seat and grabbed Draco's backpack as the boy dodged around Tinsy to place his glass in the sink.

“Bye Tinsy! I'll see you at four!”

“Have a good day Little Master!”

The two men stepped outside and stared at the bright yellow bus waiting out front. 

“I still can't believe you people think that is an appropriate mode of transportation.”

“Don't lie kid, I know it's growing on you.”

“Lies.”

“Alright, Draco.” Tony said, turning to face his cousin. “Remember that you just have to do your best. Everyone here is rooting for you. Everyone back in France and England is too. You're doing this family proud.”

Draco smiled, his eyes slightly misty. “Thanks Tony, for everything.”

“Now go get on the bus before Gary drives off without you.”

Grinning, Draco darted down the driveway and up the steps onto the bus. He worked his way down the aisle and settled on a seat next to his best friend. He still managed to lean over her to wave enthusiastically out the window.

Tony waved just as hard back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the end of my series. Thanks to everyone who commented, it was nice to see so many people enjoyed it!
> 
> At this moment, I have no plans to write more, please don't ask. Though Sabine and Tinsy may end up in other stories!


End file.
